Karsa Orlong
Karsa Orlong '''war ein junger Krieger des Uryd-Stammes der TeblorDer Krieg der Schwestern, Dramatis Personae, Seite 593, welche auf Laederon-Plateau im Norden von Genabackis lebten. Sein Vater war Synyg Orlong und sein Großvater Pahlk Orlong. Er war gerade achtzig Jahre alt, als er von seinem Dorf aufbrach. Gemessen an der Lebensspanne eines Teblor wurde er noch als Jugendlicher betrachtet. Aussehen Er war mehr als sieben Fuß groß, jedoch so muskulös, dass er auch breit wirkte, mit einem flachen, runden Gesicht, welches so tätowiert war, dass es gebosten aussah. Er trug sein Haar in einem einzelnen, langen ZopfDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 5, Seite 119. Als man ihn in Das Reich der Sieben Städte zum ersten mal sah, bestand seine Kleidung aus einem Umhang aus Bhederinfell über einem gepanzerten Gewand, welches aus Venusmuscheln zu bestehen schien. Über seinem Lendentuch trug er einen breiten Gürtel, den er mit den Ohren von getöteten Feinden geschmückt hatteDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 5, Seite 219-220. Geschichte Die Vergangenheit Karsa Orlongs wird in der ersten Hälfte des Buches, Der Krieg der Schwestern erzählt. ] Karsa wuchs in einem Dorf der Uryd auf dem Laederon-Plateau auf. Er verehrte seinen Großvater Pahlk, der ihm Geschichten von seinem großen Raubzug in die Tieflande und wie er dort viele "Kinder" getötet hatte erzählte, während er zu einem Vater Synyg hingegen ein gespanntes Verhältnis hatte. Dieser stand den Traditionen und den Göttern der Teblor kritisch gegenüber, weshalb sein Sohn der Meinung war er wäre kein wahrer Teblor. Nachdem er und seine Freunde Bairoth Gild und Delum Thord in ihrem ersten Jahr der Narben waren und viele Mutproben begangen hatten um zu beweisen, dass sie nun Männer waren, beschlossen sie einen Raubzug in die Tieflande zu machenDer Krieg der Schwestern, Kapitel 1, Seite 22-26. Es war das erste Mal seid vierhundert Jahren, dass jemand aus dem Clan der Uryd die Heimat verlassen würde. Karsa schwor seinen Göttern ruhmreich zurück zu kehren, wobei er nicht wusste, dass es sich bei diesen in Wahrheit um abtrünnige T'lan Imass handelte, die in den Diensten des Verkrüppelten Gottes standen. Karsas Vater erteilte ihm keinen Segen für seine Reise, gab ihm aber sein Streitross Havok mit. Dayliss, ein Mädchen aus dem Dorf in das Karsa verliebt war gab Bairoth vor ihrer Abreise ihren Segen, was Karsa nicht verstehen konnte und seinen Stolz verletzte. Trotz eines kurzen Streits wurde Karsa von den beiden anderen zum Kriegsführer ernannt. Ihr Aufbruch wurde von einigen Mitgliedern der Gefundenen beobachtet,die große Hoffnungen in ihre Reise setzten. ]Auf ihrem Weg zum Silbersee durchquerten sie die Länder der ihnen feindlichen Rathyd. Sie überfielen einen Jagdtrupp und töteten alle bis auf einen. Nachdem dieser die Krieger des Dorfes informiert hatte und diese sich auf dei Jagd nach ihnen machten überfielen die drei das Dorf, töteten die Kinder und die Alten und trieben die Frauen zusammen um sie nach Tradition der Teblor zu vergewaltigen und danach zu ihrem Dorf zu schicken. Karsa schwängerte dabei die Frau des Häuptlings und ihre Tochter. Von den Rathyd erhielt Karsa das erste Mal Hinweise darauf, dass ihn sein Großvater angelogen hatte. Laut diesen hatte Pahlk sich damals den Durchgang durch ihr Territorium erbettelt. In einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung mit den Kriegern des Stammes unterwarfen Karsa und seine Freunde deren Hunde, dem Anführer gab Karsa den Namen Nager, und schlugen die anderen Teblor in die FluchtDer Krieg der Schwestern, Kapitel 1. ]Als sie ihre Reise fortsetzten fanden sie eine Höhle, in der sie Schriftzeichen aus der Anfangszeit der Stämme an der Wand standen. Sie berichteten von der Geschichte der Teblor und der Gründung der Stämme. Karsa war sehr erregt über diesen Text und tat alles als Lügen und Fieberfantasien ab. Im Land der Sunyd mussten sie feststellen, dass deren Dörfer schon lange verlassen worden waren. Sie fanden eine Steinplatte unter der ein Wesen eingesprerrt worden war und befreiten es. Dabei handelte es sich um die Forkrul Assail Ruh, welche von den T'lan Imass und Icarium dort versiegelt worden war. Sie schlug Delum nieder, welcher einen schweren Hirnschaden erlitt und danach nurnoch den Verstand eines Hundes hatte, und besiegte Karsa, wobei sie ihm mitteilte, dass er erwählt worden war. Danach floh sie. Am Abend untersuchten einige Tiefländer die Stelle an der Ruh eingesperrt gewesen worden war, wurden aber von Karsa getötet. Er und Bairoth stritten sich am Abend wegen Delum und auch wegen Dayliss, mit der Bairot entgegen der Sitten der Teblor schon seid längerem eine Affäre hatteDer Krieg der Schwestern, Kapitel 2, Seite 90-110. Über den Knochenpass, einer Treppe errichtet aus den Knochen tausender T'lan Imass, erreichten die drei die Tieflande. Dort griffen sie die Stelle an, die Pahlk ihnen beschrieben hatte. Anstelle eines Bauernhofs fanden sie allerdings eine ganze Stadt vor. Es gelang ihnen in die Stadt zu gelangen und eine große Anzahl an Tiefländern zu töten, bevor sie überwältigt wurden. Delum und die Hunde bis auf Nager, den Karsa in einer Scheune verstecken konnte, wurden erschlagen, während Karsa selbst und Bairoth gefangen genommen wurden. Sie wurden von den Tiefländern verhört und erfuhren dabei von ihnen, dass Pahlk damals in Wahrheit von den Bewohnern des Bauernhofs aufgenommen und gesund gepflegt worden war, bevor die meisten von ihm ermordet wurden. Dies hatte die Versklavung der benachbarten Sunyd durch die Tiefländer zur Folge, da sie die Teblor nun als Feinde wahrnahmen. Karsa gab freiwillig Informationen über die Uryd preis, da er die Tiefländer noch immer nicht als Gefahr ansah. Bairoth hingegen wollte sein Volk nicht verraten und wurde getötet. Karsa ging in den Besitz des Sklavenmeister Silgar über und wurde zusammen mit einigen Sunyd-Sklaven, darunter Ganal, sowie Torvald Nom und einige andere Banditen. Es gelang Karsa sich zu befreien und er verhalf auch Torvald zur Flucht, der ihm zwar zuviel redete, aber dessen Mut er respektierte. Karsa bewaffnete sich, berauschte sich an Blutöl und begann einen Amoklauf durch die schlafende Stadt, bei der er viele Familien in ihren Häusern tötete, unter ihnen den Kaufmann Balantis, und ein Mädchen vergewaltigte. Als er die Unterkunft der malazanischen Soldaten angriff wurde er aber von einem Trupp des Ashok-Regiments unter der Führung von Sergeant Strang und unter Mithilfe des Magier Ebrons überwältigt und mit einem magischen Netz außer Gefecht gesetzt. Silgar versuchte zwar den Sergeant zu bestechen um ihn zurück zu bekommen, wurde aber vom zurückkehrenden Hauptmann Gütig verhaftet, zusammen mit seinen Gehilfen.Sie alle sollten zusammen mit dem wieder eingefangenen Torvald Nom das Regiment auf seiner Reise nach Westen begleiten um in die Otataral-Minen verschifft zu werdenDer Krieg der Schwestern, Kapitel 2. Ein Fluchtversuch von Karsa wurde von Strang beendet, der ihn mit einer Schaufel bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Er wurde danach an einen Wagen gekettet und beschloss so zu tun als hätte er auch einen Hirnschaden erlitten. Die Wochen in Ketten ließen Karsa beinahe seinen Verstand verlieren, wovor ihn nur das Gerede und Pflege von Torvald Nom bewahrte. In Tanys wurden sie auf ein Schiff gebracht und von den Soldaten getrennt. Bei der Überfahrt wurde das Schiff von magischen Blitzen zerstört und Torvald und Karsa fanden sich in einem überschwemmten Gewirr wieder. Es gelang Torvald Karsa zu befreien, bevor sie mit einem Ruderboot aufbrachen und die Silanda fanden. Der Teblor tötete die Mannschaft aus Tiste Edur, nachdem diese die beiden gefangen nehmen wollten. Sie setzten ihre Reise für mehrere Tage fort und fanden schließlich Silgar mit seinen beiden überlebenden Handlangern bei einer Lücke in einer Mauer die das Meer begrenzte. Den dritte Handlanger, Astabb, hatten sie gegessen. Sie schlossen vorübergehend einen Waffenstillstand und Silgar versuchte eine Portal zu öffnen, damit sie aus dem Gewirr entkommen konnten.Einer der Handlanger, Borrug, wurde dabei zwar getötet, aber sie fanden sich vor der Küste des Reichs der Sieben Städte wieder. ]Am Strand trennten sich die Karsa und Torvald von Silgar und Damisk. Sie fanden einen Turm in dem ein alter Napanese lebte der sich Hüter nannte und Karsa mit einem Faustschlag bewusstlos schlug, nachdem dieser sich abfällig über sein Hobby, die Paläontologie, äußerte. Am nächsten Tag halfen Torvald und Karsa ihm bei seiner Arbeit, wofür er sie mit Vorräten ausstatte und ihnen den Weg nach Ehrlitan erklärteDer Krieg der Schwestern, Kapitel 3. ]Auf dem Weg zur Stadt wurden die beiden von Kriegern der Arak unter der Führung von Silgar und Damisk überfallen und gefangen genommen. Am Abend gelang es Torvald eine Gruppe Gral auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, welche mit den Arak verfeindet waren. Diese griffen die Arak an, aber Silgar konnten mit Damisk und Karsa durch ein Gewirr nach Ehrlitan entkommen, während Torvald die Kehle durchgeschnitten wurde. Nachdem Karsa von Silgar gefoltert worden war wurden die drei von der Ehrlitan-Garde verhaftet und der Teblor erhielt im Gefängnis eine Tätowierung im Gesicht, welche es zersplittert aussehen ließ und ihn als geflohenen Sklaven auszeichnete. Im Gefängnis traf Karsa auf Leoman und die beiden wurden von Torvald Nom befreit, welcher von den Gral gerettet worden war, da es sich bei diesen um Handelsparnter des Hauses Nom handelte. Während Torvald bei seinen Verwandten in der Stadt zurück blieb, flohen Karsa und Leoman mithilfe von Mebra, eines Kontakts von Leoman, in die Pan'potsun-Odhan. Nachdem Karsa einige der malazanischen Soldaten die sie verfolgen sollten getötet hatte, nahm er Silgar, der diese begleitet hatte, gefangen und hackte ihm Hände und Füße ab. Danach folgte er Leoman und schloß sich Sha'ik in der Raraku an, mit dem verstummelten Sklavenmeister im Schlepptau. Leoman erzählte ihm von den Thelomen ToblakaiDer Krieg der Schwestern, Kapitel 4. Das Reich der Sieben Städte ] Unter dem Namen Toblakai war er einer der Leibwächter von Sha'ik in der Raraku und ein Krieger der Armee der Apokalypse. Er und sein Freund Leoman waren dabei, als Kalam das Buch von Dryjhna an Sha'ik übergab. Später konnten die beiden aber den Tod der Anführerin der Rebellen durch die Roten Klingen nicht verhindern, auch wenn Karsa mehrere von ihnen tötete und den Rest zusammen mit Leoman in die Flucht schlug. Er war auch derjenige, der Lostara Yil mit seinem Holzschwert bewusstlos schlug. Danach wartete er mit Leoman, als dieser beschloss zu warten um zu sehen was passieren würdeDas Reich der Sieben Städte, Kapitel 5. Im Bann der Wüste Leoman und Toblakai warteten trotz Sandstürmen wochenlang bei Sha'iks Leichnam. Leomans Glauben lag in Scherben und er war abgemagert. Toblakai versuchte sich um ihn zu kümmern und etwas gegen sein Fieber zu unternehmen. Er zweifelte daran, dass sein Freund noch geistig gesund war und plante bald nach Westen in die Jhag Odhan zu reisen, da es hier für ihn nichts mehr zu tun gab. Dann jedoch wurden sie jedoch von Felisin Paran und Heboric gefunden, welche der Beschreibung aus der Prophezeiung entsprach, und Leoman glaubte die Wiedergeborene Sha'ik gefunden zu habenIm Bann der Wüste, Kapitel 3. Auf dem Weg zu Sha'iks Oase im Herzen der Wüste reizte Heboric den Toblakai bewusst mehrmals. Der ehemalige Priester konnte nämlich die Geister der Vergangenheit sehen, und im Schatten des Toblakai drängten sich die Geister seiner Opfer, Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Dieser drohte damit Heboric zu töten, aber Leoman verbot es ihm. Nachdem sie ein Lager erreicht hatten, in dem die Soldaten der Apokalypse von einem Wechselgänger getötet wurden, brach er auf um diesen zu tötenIm Bann der Wüste, Kapitel 6. Toblakai kehrte erfolgreich zurück und nahm am Ritual teil, welches Felisin zu Sha'ik machen sollte. Als er das Buch von Dryjhna aufschlug, musste er aufgrund der Schönheit der Seiten weinen. Felisin bezeichnete ihn als reinen Glauben, auch wenn er diesen irgendwann verlieren würde. Er griff Heboric an, als dieser sich weigerte das Buch zu öffnen, nur um von ihm mühelos niedergeschlagen zu werdenIm Bann der Wüste''', Kapitel 6, Seite 288-293. Er war dabei als Felisin in der Oase Pan'arak zur Wiedergeborenen Sha'ik ausgerufen wurde. Der Krieg der Schwestern Karsa war weiterhin der Leibwächter der Wiedergeborenen Sha'ik, auch wenn er viel Zeit mit Leoman verbrachte. Diesen hatte die Anführerin der Wirbelwind-Rebellion von dieser Aufgabe entbunden. Er war auch einer der Beschützer von Felisin der Jüngeren. In seiner freien Zeit arbeitete Karsa auf einer Lichtung aus versteinerten Bäumen am Rande der Oase an Statuen für seine sieben Götter und die beiden Freunde die er verloren hatte. Dabei zeigte er großes Talent in der Bearbeitung von Stein. Sha'ik besuchte ihn dort einmal. Er brach später in die Jhag Odhan auf um ein Jhagpferd zu zähmen und plante wieder zurück zu sein bevor die Malazanische 14. Armee unter Mandata Tavore die Oase der Rebellen erreichen würde. Das Haus der Ketten ] Auf seiner Reise traf er unter anderem auf Icarium und Mappo und befreite seine Götter, bei denen es sich in Wahrheit um beschädigte T'lan Imass handelte. Diese halfen ihm danach dabei eine neues Schwert aus Feuerstein herzustellen, bevor er sich von ihnen lossagte. Sein neues Pferd nannte er Havok, nach dem Pferd seines Vaters. Karsa kehrte in der Nacht vor der Schlacht ins Lager der Rebellen zurück und tötete zwei Deragoth, sowie Bidithal und Febryl. Nach dem Tod der Wiedergeborenen Sha'ik beschloss Karsa nach Hause zurück zu kehren und er verabschiedete sich von Leoman. Danach ritt er zu den Malazanern und teilte ihnen mit, dass er sie nicht mehr als Feinde betrachtete. Danach ritt er in die Wüste, die zwei Köpfe der Deragoth die er an seinen Sattel gebunden hatte hinter sich her ziehend. Die Feuer der Rebellion ] Karsa plante zu den Teblor zurück zu kehren und reiste deswegen nach Osten. In der Ugarat Odhan traf er auf die Hexe und Erfinderin Samar Dev, welche sich in einem Unfall den Fuß gebrochen hatte und zu verdursten drohte. Er rette sie und sie versuchte im Gegenzug ihn in ihre Heimatstadt Ugarat zu bringen ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, was durch Karsas Verhalten erschwert wurde. Sie schloss sich ihm schließlich an, als er die Stadt wieder verlassen musste. Fankunst Galerie Fankunst Cover= Karsa fan art cover by Daniel Knoblich.jpg|Karsa Orlong Fankunst Cover von Daniel Knoblich Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben Das Bild in der Infobox ist eine Interpretation von Karsa, erstellt von Shadaan en:Karsa Orlong Kategorie:Teblor Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Hohes Haus Ketten Kategorie:Thelomen Toblakai